


Dreams of the S.S. Margaritaville

by PugPackage



Series: Dream Deadly: A Monster Dad Dating Simulator [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Blow Job, Incubus!Joseph, M/M, Wet Dream, face fucking, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PugPackage/pseuds/PugPackage
Summary: With Amanda out of the house you've been so lonely, maybe that's why you've been having such strange dreams about Joseph. But if all they are are dreams, then why do you feel so drained when you wake up? And where did these scratches come from? What does Mary want?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I barely write smut so uuuuuuuuuuh…. This is probably bad. But the cult angle is so played out, don't you agree? So here's something I find much more interesting. <3

ThThe dreams start after Amanda leaves for college. Always the same dream, always ending the same way. With you waking up more drained than when you went to bed. They start with you standing on a dock looking up at a gorgeous yacht, the salty air of the ocean sweeping through your hair. A voice catches your attention and you look up to see Joseph waving for you to come aboard. You do so, the idea of enjoying time with your friend a welcome one. From here it's business as usual, dad jokes, anecdotes about child rearing. The conversation always turns to how unhappy Joseph is in his marriage. Usually after you've both polished off a bottle of wine. Every time like clockwork you ask him why he and Mary don't just separate and he dodges the question like a pro. 

From there it gets hazy, dream like. Something happens and you think you've kissed. Joseph pushes you down to lay on the deck chair and suddenly you're in bed. Not your own but the bed in the boats lounge. You're unable to move much, not that you want to, the view you have is far too good to turn down. Joseph slowly removing his clothes. His appearance is… Odd now. Did he always have black sclera? Was there suppose to be black horns curling from his hairline? You don't have long to question it before he's crawling up your body, pausing to kiss and bite at your flesh. It sends little jolts of pleasure down your spine, soft cock swelling in your boxer briefs. 

Joseph kisses you, and hand sliding up your shirt to grope and tease your chest. His nails feel much sharper than you recall. If this was real you're sure you'd find little pink scratches if you looked. You want to touch him, but every time you try to move your arms they don't respond. All you can really do is kiss back. He asks if you'd like to touch him, rolling his his against yours and you find yourself able to move your head. You nod vigorously, a soft ‘please’ whispered against his lips. And all at once you can move, eagerly do omg your hands over him. Joseph entertains this for a bit before he slides back down your body. Making quick work of your Dad Jeans and tugging them down just enough to mouth at your erection through your briefs. He glances up at you with an absolutely sinful look, swirling his perfect pink tongue around the still hidden tip of your cock. 

A look of mild annoyance at his teasing must have flitted across your face, as he’s soon pulling down your briefs to take your cock in his mouth. Your eyes close and you hope you’re still there when you wake up. Please let this not be one of those dreams where you wake up when it gets good. Your hand finds it’s way to his hair, brushing over one of those odd horns. You fiddle with it a bit, not even thinking, as your dick is on the receiving end of one of the best blowjobs you’ve ever gotten. He pulls off and starts pressing hot open mouth kisses to the shaft, slowly working his way up from tip to base and back down again. You force yourself to open your eyes and glance down, breath taken away when you meet those eerie eyes. The blue standing out even more against the black. You grip his hair a little harder in an effort to not cum.

Joseph’s hands run up and down your thighs, squeezing and feeling them up. You regret not working out more when they slide higher, over your soft hips. They rest there for a moment as his tongue swirls around the tip, much as he did before. His eyes close again and you release the breath you were holding. The whole experience is… intense. Nothing like you’d ever experienced before. One of his hands move to cup your erection, stabilizing it as he traces his tongue up it. Just the very tip of his tongue, teasing you with a quiet chuckle. Adjusting himself a little he tilts his head more. Teasing the leaking slit and sending your head back, pressing into the pillow. You’re gasping, feeling unable to draw in a breath as the hand not in Joseph’s hair grips the side of the pillow. You moan when he takes you fully in his mouth again and keeps going until he’s deep throated you entirely. Your head swims. Everything is hot and all you can think of is the movements of his throat as he swallows around you. 

He guides your other hand to his hair and shoots a wicked little glance up at you. You get the message and use his hair to guide him up so just the very tip of your cock is in his mouth. There’s a few moments before you thrust your hips up, fucking into his mouth. One of you moans, or both, you can’t tell as you thrust your cock in and out of this sinful mouth. The tongue within lapping and teasing at you as you do. Joseph seems to get off on having his mouth and throat used as your personal sex toy. His hand down his own briefs, frantically jerking himself off. You feel your end approaching quickly and you gasp out a warning. Joseph redoubles his efforts with his tongue. There’s a couple more deep thrusts before you freeze all the way in his mouth, the man’s nose pressed to your groin as you cum down his throat. You shout as you cum, back arched and hands gripping just that little bit harder in Joseph’s hair. 

Whether or not he cums as well is always lost on you. You wake up immediately after you cum, drained and sweaty. Looking at your alarm clock is always a dreaded task, it reads the same time every time. 7am. Time to get up and get on with your day. 

Today however, was very different. To a startling, nerve wracking degree. You got up, went to your coffee maker, brewed the strongest coffee you had on hand to combat to drowsiness. When you walk into the bathroom, glancing at your reflection, you pause. There they are, the scratches you had sworn you could feel. Unsure of how to process this, you wander back into the kitchen sink into a chair. As soon as you’re comfortable your phone goes off and you groan. You don’t want to look at it but the thought that it might be Amanda moves you to do so. You look at the message on the lock screen and nearly drop the phone.

‘you up kiddo? ;) we need to have a talk. - ya girl mary’ 

Does she know? Can you cheat in a dream? Is it even cheating if it’s in a dream? What if Mary’s a mind reader? You panic before reminding yourself it’s just a dream, she probably wants help, or just wants to insult you in person. You never know. You swallow and unlock the phone and reply. 

‘give me five minutes’


	2. Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You head over to Mary's house to see what she wants. And get the surprise of a lifetime. And perhaps the opportunity of a life time... This is going to be the most fun favor you do ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I HOPE YA'LL LIKE EXPOSITION. there's a lot of it in this chapter.

You dress at the speed of light, knowing Mary would be the type to time you just to rib you. Checking your appearance you make peace with looking like hell and check your pockets for all the fatherly necessities, phone, keys, wallet with pictures of Amanda from the day she was born to the last time you saw her? Check, check, aaaaaaaaaaaaaand definitely check. That’s it, that’s the essentials. Now you just have to go out there into the world and face what may or may not be your doom. 

‘tick tock buckaroo.’

It’s only been two minutes! You’ve gotten ready in record time come on. You race out the door and speed walk down the sidewalk to the impeccable house of the Christiansen's. There’s a hovering around the front walk, expecting the twins or Chris or even the baby to pop out and surprise you. But after a moment you realize that’s silly and you walk to the front stoop. You take several minutes to compose yourself before a quiet ‘psssssssssst’ makes you jump about a foot in the air. Holy MOLY no one should bother you while you’re working up the nerve.

You look over at the side of the house where Mary is waving you over, a mimosa in hand. A little early in the day you think, and you tell her so. “Yeah, yeah. You coming or what, sailor? I don’t have all day.” She takes a big sip of her drink and strides around the back of the house. You sheepishly follow, moving ahead quickly to hold the gate to the backyard open for her. Mary chuckles. “Such a gentleman.” She winks flirtatious and you feel your face heat up. Having to remind herself it’s all just for fun. 

Mary walks to a porch, leaving you to look around the yard in awe. It’s really nice. Almost unnaturally nice. You wonder if Brian had a hand in it. You walk towards the patio in awe, tripping over a potted plant in the process and just barely saving yourself. Coughing you feel your face heat up. “Ah, uh… have that removed.” You grin awkwardly and continue on. Mary rolls her eyes and sits down. Gesturing to the chair opposite her. 

You sit. The smells of the copious plates of breakfast laid out before you making you drool. You’re starving, you have been since you woke up. Oddly enough, you stare at it for a bit before your stomach growls loudly and Mary scoffs. “Dig in, I didn’t make all this for it to be stared at. Coffee? Orange Juice? Something stronger?” She wiggles her eyebrows and wiggles the champagne flute. “Just coffee is fine. I feel like I got hit by a truck. I haven’t been this exhausted since Amanda was a baby.” You laugh a little and rub your face. Mary pours you a mug and slides it over. 

“You look like you’ve been hit by a truck too. You been sleeping alright?” She asks eyeing you up as you take that first blissful sip of coffee. Then begin piling your plate with food. You look up at her, meeting her eyes for a moment before you go red. There’s a choice you have to make here. You can tell her straight up, you could be vague, or you could change the subject. You stuff some eggs and bacon onto a piece of toast and cram it in your mouth as you decide. 

Your desire to avoid any kind of neighborly dispute makes you come to the decision to change the subject. “So uh, did you make all of this? You must have gotten up pretty early. No late night last night?” Mary levels a look at you, she’s caught onto the trick. To no surprise, she’s a crafty lady. But she seems to give you a little bit of mercy for a moment. “I made most of it, Joseph prepped it before he went off to do…. Whatever he does during the day.” It’s a little odd to you that she doesn’t know where he goes during the day. But it’s not your place to pry. 

“Oh, I never thought you’d be…. So domestic.” Mary shrugs, taking another sip of her mimosa. “Someone’s got to cook for certain people. Or else they’ll never feed themselves.” She brushes it off. Sitting up and taking on a no nonsense attitude. Mary sets her glass down and crosses her hands in front of her on the table. Leaning in. “I know about the dreams.” She says, deadpan. You choke on your food and drop the fork. Smacking your chest with your fist as you collect yourself. “I-I…. I have no idea what you mean. Dreams? What dreams?” 

Mary lets you have your fit before she continues. “The dreams about Joseph. I know about them. And I called you here to talk about them.” You take a huge gulp of your cup of coffee, draining it. Mary pushes the carafe towards you. You take it gratefully and pour yourself a second cup. After another sip you set it down. Taking a deep breath in you make peace with what’s about to happen. You sigh. “Alright. Let’s talk about them.”  
“They’re sexual in nature?”  
You open your mouth and pause. “Y- yes.”  
“Does Joe at some point get black eyes, and horns?”  
You blink, a bit surprised. How did Mary know?? “Yes…….”  
“Mm-hm. And you wake up drained in the morning? More so than usual?”  
“Yes.”  
“Last question, have you ever woken up with marks? Marks that definitely weren’t there before you went to bed?”  
“Uh…. yeah….”  
“Alright.” Mary gives the table a little slap and smiles. 

You’re very confused, but wait patiently, eating a bit slower now. Mary picks up her drink and leans back in her chair. “What I tell you can’t leave this backyard. Got it?” You nod. “Got it?” “Yes. I got it.” Mary nods. “Good.” She sips her drink. “Your dream are very much real, and are actually happening to you. Everytime Joseph has appeared, that’s him. The horns are real, the eyes are real. He sometimes even has little bat wings and a tail.” You gape openly at what you’ve just been told. That’s… impossible! No way, monsters don’t exist. ……. Maybe the Dover Ghost, but other monsters? Definitely fake. You tell Mary as much. 

“Haha, funny joke, Mary. Getting me to admit I have sex dreams about your husband, then telling me he’s some kind of monster.” You shake your head, disbelief is strong with this one. You like to think Amanda would like that reference. But back to business. “You two are going to have a good laugh about this later, aren’t you?” Mary shakes her head. “Nope! Well. Maybe. But it’s definitely real. Joejoe’s an incubus, kiddo. You know what that is?” You shake your head. “Male sex demon.” Oh. That… makes sense with what’s been going on. “They usually go after women but y’know. It’s the 21st century or whatever. Let Incubus’ be gay or bi or whatever.” Mary waves her hand dismissively. 

You’re reeling, your neighbor, your polite, religious, country club, youth minister neighbor, is a sex demon. You slump back in your chair. Unable to do much but consider that an swallow heavily. It’s a lot to take in. You don’t realize Mary is still talking until she snaps her fingers in front of your face a few times. “Hey, HEY! Kiddo. Back to Earth. There’s more we have to discuss.” You blink a few times and reply, pretty dazed. “Uh. Yeah sure…” You mumble and Mary seems satisfied by this. Getting out of your face. 

“Alright. So. I need you to do something for me.” Mary says cooly as she grabs the bottle of champagne, forgoing the orange juice and triple sec entirely. “I need you to make Joseph fall for you. He and I have an… arrangement. A long time ago… or at least, however old Chris is plus one, I was hunting an incubus who was tormenting a village. He got the better of me, so I made him a deal. Joseph wanted some spawn, I wanted to, y’know, not die. So I rent out my baby canon for a bit.” You grimace. “A solid deal, if you ask me.” This is… even more for you to take in and you feel a little light headed. You rest your head in your hands but Mary just keeps on plugging along. 

“Now we’ve got three mostly normal kids. And Crish. We’re both ready to move on. He’s gotten what he wants. I want to get back to monster hunting. Thing is…….” She pauses, for effect. And you’d be on the edge of your seat if you weren’t trying to comprehend the entire past 20 minutes or so. You groan and pinch the bridge of your nose. “What….? What is it?” “He’s got to genuinely be in love with someone else for the deal to be broken.” There’s more loud groaning, and the noise is coming out of you. You can’t believe this. You have to romance a demon. A stupidly sexy demon. …… Come to think of it. Why are you complaining? You just got a free pass to make passes at Joseph! 

You take a few moments to process all of this. It’s a lot to unpack. Mary waits patiently, or as patiently as she can. Eventually her foot starts tapping _im_ patiently. And you look up, take a deep breath, and give Mary your most ‘serious business’ face. “Alright. I’ll do it.” Mary grins. 

“Perfect. Good talk, kiddo. Now get the fuck out of my backyard.”


End file.
